The present invention relates generally to a method for straightening a basement wall which has been pushed in by hydrostatic pressure, and more particularly to such a straightening method which utilizes an anchoring device.
A very common problem with many basement walls is that water tends to build up on the outside of such basement walls which causes a very high hydrostatic pressure against these walls. If this pressure becomes great enough, it will cause the wall to be pushed into the basement to some extent. Commonly, a large crack will appear in the wall. Besides the obvious problem of the unsightly nature of such crack, such a crack will allow water into the basement and if the hydrostatic pressure continues to increase, the wall could eventually be pushed in sufficiently that it would collapse, thereby removing the support provided for the building above it.
The usual method of solving the problem referred to above is to place temporary support posts under the house adjacent to the wall and then to knock the wall in or out. This normally requires that a great deal of dirt be dug out beside the house and piled up near the house until such time that the debris from the old wall can be removed and a new basement wall constructed. At that time then the fill dirt would be put back in place adjacent to such basement wall so that the ground is substantially at the same level as before the excavation began. This is of course a very expensive and time consuming operation. Additionally, such procedure quite often requires that shrubbery planted next to the wall be removed and wherein such shrubbery is normally necessarily damaged or destroyed in the process. Many people also object strenuously to having large piles of dirt present surrounding their residence, which is necessary while the old wall is being removed and the new one constructed.
Another approach to the problem of straightening walls is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,220, but such a method requires the use of specially constructed apparatus which might be different from one wall straightening job to the next.
Consequently, there is a genuine need for a more economical way to anchor and straighten basement walls.